


Blood Stains on White Carpet

by Meaningless_Sky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And British Slangs, But Uses Too Many British Alternative Spellings, Crossover, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Human AU, Humour, Logan is Sherlock, One Shot, Patton is John Watson, Sanders Sides Sherlock AU, Sherlock Holmes AU, That Their Computer Has Switched Autocorrect, The Author Is Very Much Not British, Thomas is Mrs. Hudson, To English (United Kingdom), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: "LOGAN CROFT!"Logan brightened, turning towards the door. "Ah, there he is. Do you reckon he found the skull that's supposed to be in the freezer? I dug around for it yesterday and couldn't find it anywhere.""Logan, you're utterly impossible."





	Blood Stains on White Carpet

"Mr. Sanders? Mr. Sanders!"

"He was grabbing a cup of tea last I checked," Patton told him, looking up from his book.

"I see. Thank you, Patton."

Patton nodded, returning to his book. A sudden shriek interrupted him again, and he shot to his feet, though Logan merely glanced towards the stairs disinterestedly. "LOGAN CROFT!"

Logan brightened, turning towards the door. "Ah, there he is. Do you reckon he found the skull that's supposed to be in the freezer? I dug around for it yesterday and couldn't find it anywhere."

"Logan, you're utterly impossible," Patton groaned.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Evidently not. I am very possible. I'm right here in front of you, am I not?"

Patton stifled a laugh. "A bit dense, are you? It's an expression, Logan."

"Ah. I see." His tone made it very clear that he didn't see and didn't care. Patton just shook his head and grabbed his bag.

"Right, then. Where're we off to?"

Logan turned, slipping on his hat. "That's the beauty of it." He grinned devilishly, winking at Patton. "Anywhere."


End file.
